


Deep Into That Darkness Peering

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Season 3 Darla-less & Connor-less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Into That Darkness Peering

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

At first only Wesley's instinct told him it was working. He had been careful enough about shutthers and curtains and making Angel take the right side of the bed - the side that didn't face the full exposure of their eastern windows,

The Vampire was still asleep. Or rather, pretending to be asleep. As soon as Wesley rolled over to check up on him and kiss his forehead ever so gently he was greeted by a half.muttered kind of "morning" from Wes and things just got kind of blurry - though much contortion of limbs and insertion of 'parts' was involved. From then they went to a nice romantic hot shower and hence to a much needed reviving breakfast.. Also the first small talk since they had become ... what? Lovers?

Even Wesley didn't dare to go that far.  
Maybe there just wasn't a word for their situation yet. But for Wes himself there was. Evolving from being Angel's pathetic groupie to being unashamedly in love with him,  
All of him!  
Both sides of him, evil and good. There was no turning back now.

Lovers. That must be it.  
Because all the clichÃ©s were materializing in force ...

Across the breakfast table he tried to express some of this. But it seemed as though Angel's eyes - fixed on his own all the while - already understood ... In silence ...

"You know, then?"

"Love? I Think so Wes. I love you so much."

"You never told me!"

"I'm a coward, I guess - no proper heart ..."

"Not a coward ,,,"

No easy words to let out, surely?

So they both kissed and guessed those awkward words must be true at least in part.

finis


End file.
